


Fix me Now

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronikos has made an offer to 'get to know each other better' so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Garbage song 'Fix me Now' which is one of my themes for these two

Lyee was aware the kiss broke off. Her head felt light and for a few giddy moments she thought she'd fall through the floor. The kiss was bolder, more intense than the one they'd shared in the cockpit only moments earlier although she could feel him holding back.

 

His touch was just enough that she knew his hands were on his hips but it was enough, enough to remind her that she wasn't dreaming as otherwise she wouldn't feel that, she felt the fingertips of one idly tracing patterns against the fabric of her trousers, and she found her thoughts racing to what that would feel like on bare skin.

 

One hand left her hip, reaching up to brush against her jaw as she caught his gaze.

“Alright?”

“Yeah,” She breathed

“Nervous?”

She sighed, “A bit...”

He smiled then, it was different than his usual cocky grin this was something softer, “That's alright,” he breathed, “You still want to do this?” his expression softening even further.   
“Yes,”  
“Good,” He brushed her cheek with the calloused pad of a finger, and she found that brief touch sent sparks across her skin. “Listen, this real important. You want me to stop, you tell me, and I will, alright, your choice,”

_your choice,_ it was two simple words but she was pretty sure that was the only time someone had ever said that to her. 

 

She was suddenly jolted back to reality, blinking a few times as she was aware of Andronikos' hand gently around one of hers, his thumb trailing over the back of her palm much like his fingers on her hips. He lifted her hand and she could seemingly only stand there like she'd been stunned when he brushed his lips against her knuckles, a gesture that seemed far too soft, too gentle coming from someone like him.

 

He tossed his head towards the bed, “Shall we?” The smile on his face creeping back to that now rather familiar cocky grin.

“I suppose so,” Lyee putting on her best 'highborn' accent, she heard him chuckle as he lead her the few steps to the bed where she perched on the edge.

 

“Alright Sith,” He traced the curve of her cheek again, “Wha-”

Andronikos wasn't totally prepared for Lyee suddenly seemingly taking some initiative and kissing him, it made him catch his breath more from the surprise than anything else, but hey if she was game...

He grinned against her lips as he kissed back, her kisses were tentative, testing, gentle against his lips, her felt one of her hands brush the back of his head, what he took as a signal to pull her a bit closer and kiss just a bit firmer, and then he felt a tentative flick of her tongue against his bottom lip, he let out something close to a hungry sigh as he encouraged her to deepen the kiss.

 

He felt her hands trailing to the back of his head and he slipped an arm to her back, pulling her closer as he felt her other hand grab at his shirt as she kissed back harder still.

 

He had no problem with that. There was _something_ about how she was kissing him, he had to wonder although he was trying not to think too hard if it was some Sith thing, or maybe it'd been longer than he'd cared to admit, either way whatever it was was damned good.

 

Lyee pulled back, feeling herself giddy as she tried to catch her breath.

“ _Damn, Sith_...” Andronikos murmured, reaching out to brush her cheek again,

Lyee realised that he meant that in a _good_ way

“Off to a good start then?” Her brain kicking in enough to let her speak  
“Yeah,” His touch went to the curve of her ear, the sensation made her shiver a bit before she felt his fingers against her hair, he stopped. 

She nodded as his fingers worked at finding the tie that kept her hair in it's usual bun and then felt the familiar weight as red-brown hair fell around her shoulders, he smiled at her, another soft smile as his fingers toyed with a strand, wrapping it around his finger again and again.

“Beautiful...”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “You've said that before”  
“Because it's true,” she heard that familiar 'heh' before he smirked playfully, “And so I'm gonna keep saying it when I have the chance. You deserve it”

She felt her face turn red and some strange little flutter in her chest as she sighed briefly. Before she kissed him again, this time she hesitated a little less.

Andronikos chuckled as she deepened the kiss, he could feel she was testing to an extent, working things out. He was very content to let her do that as much as she wanted and then was aware of the fact she was pulling herself into his lap.

“That how you want it Sith?” He murmured as he gently pulled her close, holding back on a rumble as she shifted against his lap.

“Yeah...” Lyee breathed before she went back to kissing him, harder, enough to draw a low sound from the back of his throat that made her feel a shiver dance down her spine and grab at his shoulders just a bit tighter, her fingers flexed against the fabric of his shirt digging in slightly when she felt his hands pull at her hips.

She wasn't sure why but when he did that she felt the need to roll her hips against him, the sensation drawing a gasp from her and another one of those low sounds. Her hands began to travel down his back pausing for a moment or two before moving again and then as she was feeling particularly daring she grabbed at his arse.

Andronikos chuckled “Feel free to do that whenever you want Sith,” His voice low as he planted a surprisingly chaste kiss against her lips.

He chuckled as she smirked at him, he was pretty sure he'd never seen her pull such an mischievous expression in the time he'd known her, a low rumble escaping his throat as she grabbed again, slower this time.

He felt her fingers trailing over the hem of his shirt, her hand gingerly slipping under and pressing against his stomach, her hand warm against his skin as her fingers trailed experimentally over the lines of his hips. He let out a pleased sigh.

“Let me make this a bit easier for you...” He leant back a bit, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up over his head and dumping it somewhere over the side of the bed resting himself on his elbows.

 

It wasn't as if Lyee hadn't seen anyone shirtless before, privacy wasn't much of a consideration for slaves. Although there was something about him that made colour rise in her cheeks as she looked at him. His body was lean and toned her eyes drawn to the lines of his hips and the trail of dark hair against his stomach, her eyes picking up on a few scars, one of which she found herself reaching out and touching that ran across his ribs.

 

He watched, letting her trail her hand wherever she wanted to do so, leaning into her touch at points. Her fingers warm against his skin as her touch trailed over him feeling muscle twitch underneath her fingers.

 

He grinned cockily at her, “Like what you see?”

She tilted her head to the side, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as she did so, grinning despite the flutter of nerves in her belly as she ran a finger down the line of his hip her gaze drawn to how those lines disappeared into his trousers.

“Yes,”

He chuckled his voice softening again, “I'm guessing though you want more than just me sitting here pretty?”

“That'd be good,”

He shifted a bit patting the empty area of bed invitingly, placing an arm around her shoulders lightly, hand running over her back, tracing patterns against the fabric of her shirt, Lyee shifted again for a moment as she went to undo the sash on the front of the shirt and let the dark fabric fall down her shoulders as she shimmied out of it before she settled against him again.

“Hang on Sith,” He murmured shifting to the side again, Lyee turned to face him watching as he shifted himself against the bed.   
“Come here,” It wasn't a demand, more a suggestion that was coupled with a very inviting expression she moved settling herself between his legs and letting herself fall back against his chest. The sensation of skin against skin was rather comforting, his chest and stomach solid against her back and his skin warm and inviting.

 

She sighed contently.

“We can just stay like this if you want,” Andronikos traced a hand over her shoulder warmly. The brush of his fingertips sending shiver across her skin.

“I'm not made of glass,”

“I know,” He dipped his head to press her lips lightly to her shoulder, which caused her breath to catch in her throat, “ You're one of the toughest people I know, Sith.” He murmured, his fingers moving to run through her hair, “And I want to make sure you enjoy this, however you want it”

“Really?”  
“Yeah,” He dipped his head pressing his lips lightly to her shoulder, causing Lyee's breath to catch in her throat “This is all about you, Lyee. No point doing this stuff if the person you're with doesn't enjoy it,”

“I am enjoying it,”  
“Good,”

“And I do want more,”

He chuckled then, running his hands across her sides, “Like this?”  
Lyee shivered, “That's a good start,”

Andronikos grinned, although Lyee could not see that as he crept his touch along her sides again, slowly, playfully until his hand rested on the underside of her breast

“And this?” He grinned as he trailed his fingers over the fabric,

Lyee let out a gasp, “That's very good,”

“Well, you just stay there all comfy, and I'll work out just what else is a good start?”

Lyee sighed thoughtfully for a moment, playing it up, “Sure,”

 

His touch was light yet firm, the calloused tips of his fingers causing her skin to prickle in a way she couldn't really describe. All she knew was she wanted more of it.

 

His fingers brushed at her bra again, “Mind if I take this off?”

“No,”

It surprised Lyee how quickly he managed to do that, the garment quickly disappearing over the side of the bed as he skimmed his touch up her sides again, Lyee's breath catching in her throat, he paused and she nodded. He moved his touch to her breasts cupping them lightly drawing a loud gasp from her that drew an aroused chuckle from him. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and Lyee let out some high pitched sound she was pretty sure she'd never made in her life.

 

She heard him chuckle, low and deep.   
“What?”

“It's cute when you do that,” He did that again, and yet again she found herself making that sound as a shiver danced down her spine.

“ _Cute_?”

“Yeah,” He murmured before brushing his lips on her shoulder.

“Never thought you of all people would use the word cute...”

“You don't mind, do you?” He held in another chuckle remembering her response to someone calling her cute on Tattooine.   
“No... I don't mind _you_ saying I'm cute,”

“Good,” She felt him grin against her shoulder, “'Cause you happen to be very cute,” He kissed a bit harder and it made her breath catch in her throat, his voice dropped, “And very beautiful, and I mean that,”   
“I know...” She grinned, “And aren't you meant to be doing more than just talking.”

“Like this?” He cupped her breasts.

“Mhmm....” She sighed, realising just how much power these touches seemed to have over her. He seemed to focus there for a while, his touches confident and despite the callouses on his fingers rather gentle. Each one seeming to send little shivers or when he particularly focused a jolt through her body. His touches drawing little whimpers and moans and all sorts of other sounds she couldn't really put a name on and all she really knew was all this seemed to feel so good.

 

Maybe it was more than just the touches, maybe it was the fact that Andronikos was focused on her, it was just them and this was all for her. She'd had seldom she could call her own, even after becoming a Sith.

 

Although those thoughts were wiped when she felt him lightly pinch and her back tensed up and she felt a rush of heat between her legs that made her press her legs together.

“Andi...”

He did it again. And her chest felt tight. His hands moved from her chest which her body seemed to protest until his fingertips ghosted her hips.

“ _Please_...”

He gave a little 'hmm' in reply as he shifted lying on his side and bringing her with him encouraging her to lay on her back. She reached out her fingertips on his belt.   
“Only fair,” He grinned at her her hands making quick work of his belt before he scrabbled to get himself out of his trousers and boxers, kicking them off his feet and letting them land wherever the heck they went down the side of the bed.

Lyee laughed, and he planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Yeah there's never really a smooth way to do that,” He smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach. His breath catching in her throat as she guided his hand to the waistband of her trousers. Much like her shirt they were simple clothes with little in the way of complicated fasteners, which suited him just fine as he began to tug them, and her underwear down towards her hips...

 

And then a few moments later it his Lyee that they were both completely naked. Like when he'd taken his shirt of she was reminded that it wasn't the first time she'd been naked in front of someone.

But then it was the first time she'd been naked and had anyone look at her like that. She caught his gaze, brown eyes dark with desire and she felt herself blush and then was overtaken with an urge to hide her face.

“Sith?” He called out, his voice soft, reaching out to brush his fingers through her hair,“You want to stop?”

“I just need a moment...” She sighed peeking through her fingers and then groaned. “I must look a complete idiot,”

“Far from it,” His hand on her shoulder, his touch light and reassuring.

“Let me guess, I'm cute when I blush?” She eked out, chuckling despite herself.

“Yeah,” He chuckled low and deep. “And you can take as many moments as you need, Lyee”

“Thanks,”

She lay there for a few moments, waiting for the wave of embarrassment to sweep over herself before she reached out, placing her hands around his shoulders and kissing him softly, playfully flicking her tongue against his lip. She felt one of his arms go around her back, almost cradling her as the other one ghosted across her thigh and then stopped.

“Please...”   
“You want me to touch you?” His voice low, part permission and part flirtation it seemed.   
“Yes,”

He grinned cockily as his hands traced over the pale skin of her thighs and even more so when he brushed his fingers against her and realised just what an effect he'd had on her already, causing him to let out a groan that made Lyee blush again.

“Andi...” She sighed

“No need to be impatient Lyee,”

“Well then,” And here came the Highborn voice again, she was surprised she was able to do that right now, “Maybe you should move on,”

He laughed, “Whatever you want Sith,”

Like his earlier touches, they were confident but gentle. His fingers lightly brushing against her folds each one adding further to the sensations dancing down her spine and in the pit of her stomach. He was focused on her, the attention this time not causing her to blush but rather adding to how she currently felt.

 

She felt his thumb brush up against her clit, an intense sensation spread through her that made her tense and almost yelp if she didn't bite down on her lip first.

 

He stopped, “Too much?”

“Yeah”

He moved his thumb, brushing just underneath, the sensation from there less intense and all the more pleasant “That better?”

She gave out a little moan, “I think you can take that as a yes,” She breathed. She groaned when he felt his touch finally slip inside.

“ _Stars,_ ” He paused feeling how she tensed up around him, “I'm gonna take this slow, alright?”

She nodded, letting him set the pace. He seemed to be testing rather than teasing although her body decided it was all the same. His deft fingers working slowly to find just what was comfortable for her and what would work the best, each movement just adding to the tension building up in her body.

 

He crooked his fingers and was rewarded by her bucking her hips against his hand and seizing him into a kiss that nearly took the breath out of him. He moved faster now, fingers working against her and her moving her hand against him as she held onto him. One of her legs working around his hips and pressing herself against him. He seemed pleased with this judging from the way he groaned against her lips.

 

One of her hands moved from his shoulder, reaching down between them. She wasn't really thinking when she brushed her fingers over him feeling him twitch against her hand, but it seemed to work quite well for him. She cupped him experimentally and it made him pause in his tracks and roll his hips against his hand before he went back to touching her.

“I'm gonna move a bit faster, that's alright?”

“Yes,”

His fingers moved against her, pressing against her in a way to bring more to her than she thought was possible by this point. She retreated her touch from him, he didn't seem to mind too much about that and moved against his hand instead as his movements picked up speed.

 

“ _Andronikos_...” She groaned kissing him desperately, not quite sure how he got his full name out, “I need you...”

He laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips against hers, as he retreated his fingers, “Yeah I think I need you too.”

 

“Hang on...” Lyee watched as he reached over the side of the bed, apparently needing to retrieve something from the pocket of his trousers.

She had a feeling she knew what it was.   
“Yeah I don't know if you're on anything,” He shrugged, “So... best be on the safe side, right?”

 

There was an almost ungainly scramble as Andronikos moved himself, sitting upright and placing the Synthskin on himself and Lyee followed, perching on his lap, feeling him pressed against her. Hearing him bite back on a moan as her hips shifted forward slightly.

He reached out running his hands through her hair, pressing his lips to hers drawing some deep, low sound from his throat as she kissed back and tried to move forward.

 

“Ready?” He breathed, Reaching out to hold her hips.   
“Yeah,” She flicked her hips forward, on purpose this time and he grinned at her, eyes dark with desire.

“Right...” He lifted her lightly groaning as he felt her brush against him yet again, Lyee reaching out to place one hand on the headboard of the bed as she felt her legs shake as he moved her.

She gasped, her body tensing for a moment.   
“Easy,” He breathed, and she wasn't sure who he was talking to in that moment as he gently reached for her free hand, linking fingers with hers as one hand remained on her hip, guiding her. Lyee found her eyes fluttering shut as she moved down on him, an 'oh' escaping her lips. He murmured something to her but she wasn't quite sure what it was but she could feel the tension in his hand.

She didn't hold back on the moan and he kissed her hard again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You alright?” He breathed, panting slightly.

“Yeah,” She tried to move her hips. and then felt his hand on her hip again guiding her, she sought his lips out, her kisses already stuttering, giving a slow roll of her hips that made her whole body seem to shake.

Andronikos watched, one hand still linked with hers as the other rested on her hip, letting her set the pace, occasionally guiding her just a bit.

“Am I doing okay?”

“Better than okay,” He grinned, shifting her hand from her hip to brush over her sides as he moved his hips with hers.

It was easy enough to set into a rhythm, he met her pace, running his hands across her back, her hips, his lips seeking out hers and hers his. Ocassionally reaching up to tease her breasts which made her tense around him all the more.

 

This was good, Andronikos was still pretty sure it may have been because it'd been a while. But then he had a feeling it might be something a bit more, although he didn't really want to think about it right now as his hand slipped up to tease her breast again. Not when he had more pressing thoughts that lead to him skirting his hands up her sides and then thumbing over her breasts which caused her to tense up around him and groan into his mouth.

 

This was a bit slower than how he tended to go, but he didn't mind one bit. She felt good and well this was good and that was the main thing. And well there was something about watching the way she moved and her warm body pressed up against him and the way her hair cascaded around her shoulders and over the hand that was resting against his back.

“Beautiful,” He groaned with a roll of his hips. Reaching out to brush her cheek in the process. She smiled at him.

She rolled her hips a bit harder and moaned, feeling the tension spiking in her belly.   
“You want to go faster?”  
“Yeah.”

His hands went to her hips, grabbing lightly as he moved her with him, his speed picking up, their

 

Her back arched and she dug her hands into his shoulders biting down on her lip, she rocked her hips and seemed to try and duck her head into his chest.

“Close?”  
“I think so...” She rolled her hips against him, slow and deliberate and felt herself shake as she tensed around him.

He reached between them which served to make her tense up around him all the more, his free hand reaching up to tease one of her nipples, setting a pace that was not by any means rough but more erratic than before as he felt himself nearing the edge.

 

“Oh...” Her head tipped back for a moment before she leant forward, her mouth on his catching a moan for a brief few moments before she was clinging to him and shaking. She felt him touch her again, she pushed against him and then...

 

 _Oh_....

She was shaking, all that tension seemingly at once rising and then going and it was any wonder she didn't fall to the bed. He moved with her as she tensed around him.   
“Andi...” Her back tensed and she reached out, cupping his face and drawing him into a kiss, her lips stuttering against his, catching a groan from him as she tensed around him and judging from the buck of his hips and the way his hand shook against her much the same was happening to him. Not to mention the groan she was pretty sure was his name and the way he grabbed at his hips.

 

They both shook, and it was a flurry it seemed of lips and hands and sounds, some of which may have been each other's names and it was hard to think of much else.

 

Andronikos fell back against the bed, looking up at her, Lyee surprised she hadn't fallen herself as they both shook from the aftershocks running through them. Her knees around his hips still, neither of them wanting to or seemingly being unable to move.

“Stars,” He groaned, realising he was pretty sure he was _seeing_ damned stars right now

“ _Do that any time you want beautiful_ ,”

She raised an eyebrow at him, grinning playfully even if her legs felt they'd gone from her, “You almost sound as if you've gone soft already”

“Hey, take it as a compliment,” He grinned, reaching out to trace the curve of her hip. “I mean c'mom mighty Sith that can bring a pirate to his knees,”  
She tilted her head, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his chin. Before she shifted off him. Her head still dizzy and light, but in a good way. “That _does_ sound good,”

Andronikos reached out a hand, toying with her hair again before tracing the freckles over her nose, “You ever want to do this again, let me know alright? I'm sure I've got some _other_ tricks to show you,”

“ _Mhmm_....” She grinned, reaching out to place a hand on his chest, warm skin to warm skin, “I _might_ just take you up on that,”

“Glad to hear it,”

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you,”

“You're welcome?”  
“I mean... I've never had the chance to do anything like that, I've never felt like that and well it was....”

“Nice?” He offered, although he guessed that word didn't quite do but close enough. It was hard to think.   
“Something like that,”  
“Glad I could help, Sith,”

She didn't have it in her to remind him to call her Lyee.

 


End file.
